Dauntless Disaster
by Dauntlessly Different
Summary: Rowan Takara Eversong Eaton is a Dauntless-born with an odd past. She finds out she has a brother named Tobias when he transfers to Dauntless 2 years before her choosing ceremony, she wants to keep it a secret from him but some twists occur that make that change. Follow Rowan, Uriah, Four and Tris as they find struggle and Rowan finds love. FourTris, Urilene, Sheke and Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rowan Takara Eversong Eaton, I am a Dauntless-born initiate, or I will be soon. Today is my aptitude test but I already know I'll stay in Dauntless. Let me tell you sbout myself. I am 16 years old, my mom was raped by a piece of scum known as Marcus Eaton. 2 years ago I found out I have a brother named Tobias that transferred to Dauntless, 2 weeks after his initiation was over my mom died and due to me still being a dependant I had to move in with Max, the leader of Dauntless, or become factionless. Tobias doesn't know I exist and I'm hoping it stays that way. I have red hair with blue and pink tips, ocean blue eyes, a slight six pack and I'm almost 6 foot tall. Now that you know me let's start my story.

"Rowan Takara Eversong" I hear my name called, no one but Max knows I'm an Eaton but everyone will know tomorrow when HE has to call my full name. I walk towards the lady that called my name and I see my best friends Uriah, Marlene and Lynn walk with me.

"Nervous Love?" Uriah asks as he wraps his arm around me.

"Not even, are you?" to be honest I'm not actually scared of much. An Abnegation lady opens the door infront of me and I enter the room slowly.

"Come dear, sit and drink this" the lay looks to be in her mid-twenties with flowing blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She hands me a vial of blue liquid and I sniff it timidly before downing it. The burn in my throat reminds me of the vodka Zeke once gave me. It only feels like moments later when my eyes open to a terrified face of the Abnegation lady that tested me.

"What's wrong?" for some reason I fear the answer she gives me. What if she says I'm not Dauntless? I'm terrified to think I don't belong with my friends.

"Your results were inconclusive Rowan, you can't tell anyone, not even your friends" the lady whispers.

"What factions did I test for?" all I know is if she says Dauntless I'm staying there.

"You tested positive for..."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Dauntless Disaster: "You tested positive for...

"all factions but Erudite" a wave of relief rushes over me only to be replaced by worry.  
"Thank you" my voice is barely above a whisper but I know she heard me. I walk out of the room and wait in the cafe for Uriah and the others.  
"Ready to go Taco?" Uri has called me Taco since he learned my middle name is Takara.  
"Let's go Nacho" I can't help but smile brightly as we leave the cafe hand in hand.  
"Are we all staying Dauntless?" Lynn asks suddenly on the way back to the compoud.  
"Duh!" Marlene squeals as she jumps up and down excitedly.  
"Well that's a given" I laugh and curl up in Uri's lap as we continue our journey home.  
"Dauntless cake!" Uri yells happily as he jumps off the train then barrels over the side of the building into the initiate net. We all hear someone yell the Uri's scream fills the air as we take off and jump off the ledge.  
"Damnit Uriah!" We all crash ontop of Uri and the waiting...


	3. Chapter 3

"Damnit Uriah!" We all crash ontop of Uri and the waiting Four. "Really girls?" My eyes widen when I look at him. This is my brother that I've never met before.  
"Lynn, Mar come with me. Ro needs to talk to Four alone" Uri drags the others away and I'm left alone with the man who is supposedly my brother.  
"What the hell is going on?" Four growls as he glares at me.  
"I can explain I swear" I'm sure my voice is full of fear.  
"Well go on then" Four snaps clearly pissed we interupted his peace.  
"Do yourself a favor, go to the choosing ceremony tomorrow, you'll understand everything" I hated his attitude already so I just left.  
"Did you tell him?" Uriah asks as I glare at him. I don't say a word just grab a burger and a piece of Dauntless cake then head to Max's apartment. Once I enter I sit at the table and wait.  
"How'd it go Rowan?" Max enters the room without another word and takes a bite of my cake.  
"It was fine until we jumped into the net and landed on Four then Uriah left me alone with him" I couldn't keep my emotions hidden from Max, he always knew before I ever said anything.  
"Go to sleep angel, you have a big day tomorrow" Max kisses my forehead and picks up my empty plate.  
"Goodnight dad" I kissed his cheek and went to my room. Max wasn't my dad, I knew that but he was the closest thing I had. All to soon after I fell asleep I was woken up to banging on the door then Uri's high pitched scream as he barreled in ontop of me.  
"Wake up! It's choosing day Taco!" Uri jumped up and down on me.  
"Keep it up and I'll transfer to Abnegaton" I snarled and Uri stopped jumping on me with a look of pain in his eyes, I quickly regretted it and grabbed his leg making him fall beside me, "I'm sorry sugarcube."  
"Come on you two, we need to go" Max laughed as he opened my door then dragged Uri out so I could get dressed. I pulled on cut off shorts and a tight black tank top then pulled my hair up into a messy bun before slipping on my combat boots and leaving my room.  
"Finally you're ready!" Uri exclaimed jokingly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we left the compound. Everything passed by in a blur and suddenly I was in the building we use for the choosing ceremony waiting to be called to choose our new, or old, factions. I searched the crowd for Four and when I saw him our eyes mocked and he looked unimpressed.  
"Rowan Takara Eversong Eaton" the monster called my name and I held my head high as whispers started going around. Marcus stared at me wide eyed as I took the knife and cut my hand then dripped my blood onto the Dauntless coals.


	4. AN

_**A/N**_

_**1) Hey y'all. I really hate to ask but before I continue the story could I get some feedback? I need to know if I'm doing good or if it's a shit story. I really hate to ask because I'm not one of those authors that demands reviews for the next chapter, I just really need to know if this is worth continuing or not. Thank you so much in advance and I'm really hoping to take this story somewhere special if y'all like it.**_

_**2) I'm really thinking about putting up either another Divergent, a Vampire Academy or a story about a book that has no fanfiction yet (it's called The Kiera Hudson series by Tim O'Rourke, excellent series) but I'm not really sure which one to put up so let me know what y'all would like to see. If it's Divergent it'll be a Treze or Triah story and if I do Vampire Academy it'll be Rose/Adrian or Rose/Christian. So Please Let me know ASAP which y'all would like to see**_

_**And lastly 3) I'm going to try to update any stories I do post atleast once a week maybe more it all depends on the days I have off work which right now I only get 2 days off so that'll be good if I'm only writing 2 stories but I might be able to squeeze in more than just 2 stories just let me know. Thank you everyone for the follows and favorites, it really is greatly appreciated.**_


	5. Chapter 4

"You're filth" I whispered as I walked passed him and joined my faction. Uriah wrapped his arm around me and I looked at Four who stared at me wide eyed. "I guess he knows now."

"It'll be okay, the world knows the truth now" Uri kisses the top of my head and I zone out for the remainder of the ceremony only coming back to my senses when it was time to leave.

"Rowan wait up" Four yelled as we left the building. I stopped running and turned to look at him.

"What can I help you with Four, or should I call you brother?" I knew my voice was darker than normal but I didn't care.

"Rowan don't be like that to me, I didn't do anything to you" Four runs his fingers through his hair as I scoff.

"No, you didn't but your useless father did" my eyes flash angrily before I turn and walk away from him.

"What happened Ro?" Uri grabbed my shoulders as I walked passed him.

"She looks ready to rip someones head off" a Candor transfer laughs manically.

"Want it to be you little boy?" I snap viciously as I stalk towards him and he cowers backwards, before I get to close Four grabs my arm and drags me away "where did you come from?!"

"Calm down, we need to talk" Four pulled my arm but I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"We can talk when I'm released from my training" I ran to the train and easily jumped on then sat in Uriah's lap.

"You okay love?" I felt his arms tighten around me and I relaxed into the safety that was my best friend.

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" One of the other Candor kids was trying to flirt with me and I just laughed.

"Don't flirt Drew, she'll kick your ass because no one is good enough for her" the tank looking Candor girl let out a laugh that sounded like a dying donkey.

"Uriah, did you hear a dying jackass or was that just me?" the whole train car erupts into fits of laughter. I looked around and spotted and Abnegation girl next to a mocha skinned Candor girl and I dragged Uri over to them "you make me want a frappe." The Candor girl jerked around and looked at me wide eyed.

"Excuse me?" she looked terrified and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Chillax I won't eat you. I'm Rowan Eversong and this is Uriah Pedrad, we're Dauntless born" I took a deep bow and the Abnegation girl laughed.


	6. Chapter 5

"I'm Christina and this is Beatrice" I shook their hands and moved to the door.

"Looks like it's time for some fun" I got ready and barreled out when the train was still about 5 foot from the building and I landed safely on the edge.

"Rowan Takara Eversong, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Uriah screamed as he tackled me onto the roof.

"Pedrad, Eversong get over here" Eric snapped as I sent a wink his way.

"What are we doing?" Christina asked me quietly.

"Jumping, don't worry there's a net at the bottom" I whispered to her and Tris gently. I watched amazed as Tris jumped first closely followed by Christina.

"Eversong, want to join the land of the living and jump?" Eric looked at me and I grinned then winked before cartwheeling off the roof but before I lost sight of him I swear I saw a blush cover Eric's cheeks. I jumped out of the net without any help and grinned as Lauren shook her head and laughed and Four rolled his eyes at me.

"The names Rowan or Eversong, you choose" I giggled as Uriah wrapped his arms around my waist and I swear I saw Four shoot him a look of hate." Uhoh looks like my dearest brother might eat you" I felt Uri laugh against my back and I shook my head leading him into the shadows with the other initiates.

**I know this chapter is short but I've been away so long so I really wanted to post atleast 2 new ones. Please give me some feedback so I know whether ot not to continue**


End file.
